Hidden Power
by Chris-Halliwel
Summary: What happens when Chris has to use his powers to protect the sisters. Will the sisters find out how powerful he truly is. The sisters dont find out Chrs is a witch in ChrisCrossed, and bianca wasn't his fiance. This story is being continued by SeamenScotty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chris POV**

He was sitting on top of the golden gate bridge. It was his favorite place to think. It was silent up here and peaceful. Those words keep entering his mind. His mother had kicked him out. Even though she didn't know she was his mother it still hurt.

That's when he heard it. _LEO_, He heard his mother's and his aunt's voices shouting in his head again. He had put up a block so he heard when the sisters called for Leo or needed help. And from the sound of it they were in trouble. He had never heard the sisters this scared.

And so he orbed to the manor.

**Piper POV**

She was feeding Wyatt breakfast. She still couldn't believe what Chris had said about her son. There was no way Wyatt would be evil when he grew up. Then a demon shimmered in cutting off her train of thought.

"PAIGE" she called her youngest sister who orbed in immediately "get Phoebe"

She tried to blow and freeze the demon up but somehow it wasn't affected by either of her powers.

Paige and Phoebe orbed in and attacked the demon. Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon in the chest knocking him to the ground, while Paige tried to call for the dagger in his hand but found that her orbing powers weren't working on the demon or the dagger.

"My powers aren't working" Paige said in confusion

By know the demon was up and fighting against Phoebe. Who tried to levitate but found that she couldn't. Piper didn't know what was going on expect for the fact that this demon was doing something to block their powers. So with one last hope she called leo.

"LEO" but when no familiar blue and white orbs showed up her sisters started yelling for him to.

When blue and white orb trail appeared she got a surge of hope but it soon died as the saw who it was.

**Chris POV**

As he orbed in to the manor the first thing he saw were the sisters. Then he saw the demon charging towards them. As he saw the demon he started to panic, he didn't remember this happening in his time which meant that it was happening because of him. So out of instinct he tackled the sisters to the ground and stood in a protective pose in front of them.

**Third Person POV**

The sisters were shocked when Chris stood in front of them in a protective stance. They were so used to seeing their whitelighter weak, but here he was standing in front of them strong and ready to fight.

"What do you want" Chris said in a low voice that even startled the demon

"You" the sisters were surprised by this news but listened carefully so they didn't miss anything as the demon continued, "you've been suturing things up the underworld. Your no ordinary whitelighter. You've killed as many demons as the charmed ones in the short amount of time you've been here from where ever you came from, yet no one knows what your after because they don't live long enough to tell"

The sisters were shocked when they heard this information. They were all thinking the same thing which was that there was no way that the demon was talking about Chris but they just kept listening. As they slowly started to move towards the stairs to the attic.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Chris sneered, with that the demon stepped forward and grabbed Piper real quick putting the dagger to her throat.

"Really, then let me remind you" the demon said in a low tone as it jerked Piper back " everyone knows that a whitelighter won't let anything happen to its charge so either you tell me how you became so powerful or your charge dies" the demon said, but he didn't realize his mistake, because if there's one thing you don't want to do its make Christopher Perry Victor Halliwel mad and this demon was pissing him off.

"Look this has nothing to do with my charge so let her go, this is between me and you. And if there's one thing you don't want to do its make me mad and quite frankly you're pissing me off" he said in a harsh tone that made the sisters shudder.

"No, we settle this here, after all I always do better when I have an audience. Not that my audience last long after" the demon said in a serious tone

"As you wish" Chris replied with a small smirk on his face,

But before Chris could do anything 20 demons shimmered in on the orders of the other demon. Chris just stood there for a second then laughed. With one wave of his hands all the demons exploded or went up in flames.

"Is that all you got" Chris said trying to hold back a smile as he looked at all the shocked looks on their faces.

With that the demon shimmered away scared of the power he had just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own charmed**

* * *

The smirk on Chris's face vanished as he relized what he just glanced over at the charmed ones who were staring at him with wide eyes.

_"Way to go chirs, just fucking great. Now there really not going to trust , I just used some of my power which means that Wyatt would have felt it, which means he knows where I am know, crap i have to prepare" _Were chris's thoughts to himself.

"What in the hell was that" Piper yelled finally coming out of the coma she had been in, also bringing Phoebe and Paige out of their shock.

"Um, I have no idea what your talking about" Chris said trying to act stupid. He was about to orb out when orbs filtered through the celling revealing Leo.

"So now you come, after all the fighting's over" Paige remarked sarcasticly.

"Sorry, the elders called me into a meeting. Apparently there

was a power serge about 15 minutes ago, but then it disapeared so I've been reassigned to earth to help protect you three" Leo said quickly trying to prevent himself from being hit by Piper's rage.

"You were saying" Piper said, directing her somewhat question at Chris.

"Look I don't have time for this. Because I used my powers to protect you three, who need i remind wouldn''t need protecting if they weren't so focused on having a normal life, I am going to have to go up against the future sorce." Chris said getting iratated.

"If hes he future sorce wouldn't he be in the future" Phoebe stated.

"Yes he is in the future, but hes powerful enough to scence me even when im in the past. So if you don't mind im going to summon some people from the future and maby from the after life so i can prepare to fight him. I may be able to handle him on my own, but my best guess would be that hell have some of his men with him." He said,

"You may be powerful, but I don't think you could take the Sorce. And you still didn't tell us why you didn't tell us you were a witch" Piper said also getting iratated.

"Don't underestimate me" Chris replied while glaring at her.

"What in the hell is going on here?" bellowed Leo, trying to get the attention of others. Paige and Phoebe took turns explaining what had happen while Chris and Piper went into a glaring contest. "Wait, so that would mean that chris was the power surge." Leo said, finally coming to a conclusion.

"Exactly" exclaimed Paige.

"I don't have time for this" Chris stated as he walked past the sisters and their ex-whitelighter up the stairs into the attic. The sisters and Leo followed and watched as Chris aranged the candles in a circle on the floor and lighting them, and drawing a triquetra on the attic wall.

They all looked on as he began to recite a spell. They watched as lights began to swirl in the circle of candles and as the triquetra on the wall began to glow. The sisters and Leo were all shocked as they sall their future selves along with five teenage girls, Penny, Patty in the middle the candles. Seconds after they watched as A young man and two young women, one of which was holding a one year old in her hands, stepped out of the glowing Portal.

Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper watched as everyone execpt for future piper steped back, while future piper stepped forward. They could all see as a look of longing and dread passed over chris's face. Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and all the future people noticed how future piper was getting ready to burst. Present Piper observerd her future self closely. She was increadbly confused at the look of concern in her future self's eyes.

Future Piper couldn't believe what her youngest son had done. Honestly, to put himself in danger like he did. He was in for it " CHRISTOPHER PERRY WHAT..."

_To be continued_


	3. Please read

**A.N. I really hate to do this to my readers.**

**I keep telling myself that I will update and I might. But I dont know when that will happen. My life is really hectic at the moment and a close family member of mine just passed away. Im not saying that I will never update again. I just dont think it will be for a while.**

**If you would like to continue this story you are welcome to do so. The only thing I ask is that chris and future piper do not turn evil. They can be gray if you so wish. And I would like for chris to have an even bigger secret that only the future people know about. If you want to redo the story all together go for it but please keep it similar.**

**Please P.M. me if you wish to do this.**

**Chris-Halliwel**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear all my readers. I am as of now taking a break from fanfiction. I am still really young and have a lot of life ahead of me. I started participating in this website the summer of 09 and i to put it simply i became addicted. Since the middle of that summer I have been on this website as much as I posibly could be. I have known that I was obsessed with my computer and I openly admitted it. I have at least spent at least 5 hours a day on it and have read more than my share of stories. And I was fine with knowing that . i thought mself to be a little pathetic to be so dependent on what was really only stories and It came to the point where I got moody when I didn't get on it for a certain period of time. Or when more than a day away. I recently was looking through my stuff from when I moved, and I read through some notes to myself. The thing is, I have alway had to raise my little brother for familly issues and i read how I wrote i had more time with him. And I relized I could have if i hadn't been so obsessed. He was only four and i was all he had and I started acting like others did to him, I started ignoring him. I never relized how bad I was until recently he would make comments like shes a computer bum and stuff like that and he started getting reallly moody. I have been like a mother to him since he was 2. And while I know its not the websites fault I have to get away from it while I can. Hes 7 now and I relize how much I miss him and how much more hes misbehaving. And as much as it pains me to say its my fault. While I still made shure he was fed and clean and kept him away from any family issues I didn't play with him any more and the other day I was playing with him for the first time in a long time outside and I realized that It had been so long since I had seen that smile on his face. A couple miutes ago I was reading a letter that I wrote to myself in 09 and it was sad to say the least. So I am taking a long term brake from this website and I am sorry if i have angered you but he comes first. I am also sorry for blabbing on about my personal life but I thought I owed you all an explination on why I no longer participate. Im not even half way through highschool and this has become my life. And I have other prioritys.

Anyone is free to take any of my stories and do what the wish with them.

Terribly sorry,

Chris-Halliwel


End file.
